Her Beautiful Voice
by Melfina-Pan
Summary: AU/Yukiru: Yuki sees nothing but darkness in his life. Will he find his light?
1. To Hear Her Voice

**AU Yukiru – Yuki starts out a bit grim in this fic, but he'll get better.    

She sang a beautiful song.  It enchanted him and he couldn't get her out of his head.  He cradled his head in his hands.  He couldn't remember much else about that party except for her. 

"Baka neko.  Serving so much alcohol," he said as he shook himself out of his stupor.

         Yuki lay back on his bed and closed his eyes to the offending sunlight.  He was definitely suffering from the world's worst hangover.  He attended the wedding of his cousins, Kyou and Kagura, the day before and at the reception Yuki did nothing but drink.  He knew it would do nothing to ease his mind, but he thought it would at least numb it for a bit.  

**The Night Before**

Yuki watched with disgust as Kyou and Kagura danced.  It was sickening really.  As everyone enjoyed party Yuki sat at his table allowing his bitter hatred for life to consume him even more.  What annoyed him the most was that everyone acted so happy.  There was never true happiness in the Souma family.  This jovial celebration would soon fade away and reality would rear its ugly head.

"Akito will take care of that," he thought with contempt.

         As he wallowed in his miserable state his elder cousin, Shigure, made his way over and sat next to Yuki.  

"Here we go," Yuki thought.

"Are you just going to sit there and drink all night?"

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?"

         Shigure immediately went into his usual melodramatics.

"Yuki-kun used to be such a responsible person," he said feigning surprise.

"And Shigure is still the most annoying person on the planet."

"You're even meaner than Ha-san.  I didn't think that was possible.  Is that the gratitude I get as the wonderful older cousin who let you seek refuge in my house." 

"Just once I'd like to throttle you."

"Perhaps I should flag Aya down and ask him to have a seat with us for a while."

         Yuki jumped up out of his seat and grabbed Shigure by the collar.

"If you call him over here I'll tear you limb from limb!"  

         Suddenly the lights went dim and a spotlight illuminated the stage in the front of the large reception hall.

"Sit down Yuki-kun, the next performance is about to start."

         Yuki reluctantly let go and quietly sat down.  That's when he noticed a girl stepping out onto the stage.  She had long brown hair with some strands tied back behind her head.  Her eyes were large, sparkling blue orbs, shining with excitement and anticipation.  She wore a knee length, pale blue dress, which looked to be made out of silk.  A beautiful smile was on her face as she took the microphone in her hand.  It was then that she started to sing.     
    
    _sora tooi sora_
    
    _tsubuyaita koe_
    
    _anata no yume wa ima_

_hoshi no sharin wo mawasu…___

From just those for lines she had him hooked.  He watched in awe of her grace as she moved about the stage sing the melodic tune.  
    
    _watashi itsumo doko ni mo inai_
    
    _sou kanjite'ta_

_sono hitomi shiru made wa_
    
    _mune no katasumi_
    
    _kaketa tsuki ga hitotsu aru dake_
    
    _demo donna ni hosoi michi mo _

_terasu you ni hikaru___
    
    Shigure smiled knowingly at Yuki though the elder Souma knew he was pretty much being ignored.  

"This girl somehow caught Yuki's interest.  Interesting…"
    
    _watashi itsuka kono te no hira de _
    
    _anata no koto_

_subete kara mamoritai_
    
    _atatakai yoru_
    
    _mada chiisa na tsuki no sumu ie_
    
    _demo anata ga nemuru toki wa_

_yasashii akari tomosu no_
    
    _mune no katasumi_
    
    _kaketa tsuki ga hitotsu aru dake_
    
    _demo donna ni hosoi michi mo_

_terasu you ni hikaru___

Shigure eyed Yuki as the song came to a close.  Yuki looked as though he were in a hypnotic trance.  He looked back at the stage following Yuki's gaze.  The girl politely bowed, thanking the audience for their attention.  Then as quickly as she came on stage she was off.  Her disappearance snapped Yuki back into consciousness.  Yuki jumped to his feet in order to try and catch her before she left, ignoring Shigure's protests.  He ran behind the stage curtains to the back door and barely caught a glimpse of her before the door slammed shut.  As he opened the door and peered outside he saw a blue small van drive off.  He then realized that she was gone.  

            Dismayed, Yuki leaned against the doorframe and stared out into the night.  Shigure joined him shortly after, lighting a cigarette as he stepped outside.

"Was it love at first sight Yuki-kun?"

"Shut up."

"You must have seen something you liked."

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up baka inu?"

"Hai, hai.  Temper, temper."

            After a few minutes Shigure finished his smoke and turned to go inside.

"Are you coming in?  The night air is chilly and I doubt Ha-san would be happy if you had an attack."

"I'll come in a minute."

            Shigure went inside and Yuki continued to stare into the darkness.

"That girl," he though, "What was it about her?  I don't understand how she was able to put me in such a trance. "

            He was suddenly reminded of her face.  She had this inviting look of kindness on her face.  Her eyes some how beckoned him to unlock their secrets.

"Who was that girl," he asked himself.

            With one last fleeting look outside he went back inside. 

**End of Flashback**

            The rest of the night was a blur.  He remembered returning to his table and he remembered a bunch of girls fussing over him.  After the sixth or seventh drink everything was black.  Next thing he knew he woke up in his bed with a throbbing headache.  

**A/N…Well that's what I got so far.  I just want to stress that by no means is Yuki a drunk or anything.  He's just at a wedding reception drinking a few, though I guess I have him packing it away.  He won't be drinking after this.  The song is Tsuki no Ie from Outlaw Star, which was sung by Arai Akino.    


	2. To Know Her Name

**A little more light hearted than the last chapter.  Hope you enjoy  ^_^

Someone started knocking on Yuki's door.  The sound echoed through his head making it throb even more.  Yuki winced from the pain and put his hand on his forehead as if it would magically dull the pain.  Next he could hear Shigure's annoyingly loud sing song voice.

"Yuki-kun, are you awake?"

"Yes, but do you have to talk so loud?"

            Shigure came into the room carry a tray with water, some toast, and two pills.

"Gomen," the novelist said in a more hushed tone, "Here take this.  Eat the toast first so you have something in your stomach when you take the aspirin."

            Yuki gratefully took the tray and started eating the toast on his plate.  

"Sometimes Shigure can be good for something," he thought.  

            The elder Souma sat next to him on the bed.  It was time to have a little talk with his younger cousin.  Yuki's erratic behavior the night before was worrisome and completely out of character.   

"What ever drove you to drink so much last night.  I don't recall you drinking more than a sip of wine."

"Do we have to talk about this now?"

"Yes.  I'm going to take a guess and say it had something to do with Akito."

            Yuki froze.  Just the mere mention of that name made his blood run cold.  

**Flaskback**

            Yuki kneeled on the floor at the far end of the spacious room.  Akito's room had very little decoration despite being so large.  The clan head lounged by the open shoji doors.  As he raised his hand a small bird flew to him perching itself on Akito's finger.

"It's been so long since you last visited.  I almost got the impression that you didn't want to see me anymore."

            With that said, Akito got up and walked over to Yuki.  He stood in front of the boy, running his fingers through Yuki's hair, then he place a hand on Yuki's cheek.

"Tell me, are you happy living at Shigure's house?  Did you think you would be able to escape what you are if you didn't live in the main house?"

            Yuki began to sweat and he lowered his gaze to the floor.  Unsatisfied with this reaction, Akito raised Yuki's chin until their eyes locked.  

"You're foolish if you think that you are out of my grasp simply because you live outside of the main estate.  You won't be able to stray from me for very long Yuki.  You all live because of me and I carry this burden for your sake.  Don't ever forget that."

            Yuki closed his eyes.  He didn't want to hear anymore.  Why did he agree to come?  

"It is useless you know.  You will not get the outside acceptance that you crave so much.  They see how beautiful you are and it will draw them to you, but if someone were to find out what you really are they would be repulsed.  The only place you can find true acceptance is here with me."

**End of Flashback**

            Shigure watched Yuki closely.  Anytime anyone mentioned Akito, Yuki would break into a cold sweat and fear washed over his face.

"What did he say to you?"

"Why do you care?"

"I let you live here for the sake of your well being.  What would lead you to believe that I don't care?"

"I don't know.  You're always scheming about something.  I just assumed that letting me and the baka neko live here was a part of a plot of yours."

"I'll pretend I didn't here that.  In any case, if you're willing to talk about it I'm here to listen." 

"In short he basically told me how useless it was to live on the outside and that I'll never be accepted for what I am."

"Do you believe that?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because human nature would prevent someone from accepting my true form."

"The rat is not your true form, it's a manifestation of the curse we bear.  Besides, I disagree with your assessment.  There are people out there who can see past it.  You just haven't found a person like that yet."

"No one like that exists."

"Is that so?  What about Kana?"

"In the end she lost her sanity and had to have her memories erased.  Hatori still suffers because of it.  That's what happens when outsiders get too involved with this family."

"You forget that Kana was a Souma."

"Yes, a distant cousin who suffered because she cared for one of Akito's pawns.  Even if I were to find someone like her, she would only suffer."

            Yuki finished the last bit of toast and then gulped down his aspirin tablets with some water. 

"Correct me if I'm wrong Yuki-kun, but I believe you found someone of great interest at the reception last night."

            He flushed as memories of the beautiful singer flooded his mind.

"It's nothing like that."

            Shigure lifted himself off of the bed.

"Perhaps you should take a chance and make it something.  It's not often that such electricity happens between two strangers."

"What are you talking about?"

"It is clear that you won't find the comfort you need in this family.  I believe Akito is wrong in saying such things.  Sometimes a person needs acceptance and love from an outside source.  Family isn't always enough Yuki.  I'll leave you to think about that."

            Shigure took the tray from Yuki's lap and made his way to the door. 

"I'll be helping Kyou-kun and Kagura-chan move her things in.  Feel free to help at anytime," said Shigure with a smile.

            He soon left the room and as the door slid shut Yuki noticed a business card had replaced the tray on his lap.  He picked it up and looked at it closely.  There was a silly looking cartoon of rice ball with a microphone in its hand and little musical notes coming from its mouth.  Then he read the print on the card.

"Onigiri Catering.  For all your food and entertainment needs."

            Yuki stared at the card and then the realization suddenly hit him.

"Could it be?  Was she a performer from this company?"

_"Perhaps you should take a chance and make it something."_

            Shigure's voice echoed in his mind.  Yuki's lips formed a small smile.

"He left this card.  Baka Shigure."

            The temptation to call the number on the card was great, but then what would he say?  He had no idea what the girl's name was.  Before he called he had to at least find that out, but how?  Yuki got up, dressed, and then went out to find Kagura.  Perhaps she would know since it was her wedding reception.  He opened the front doors and saw Kagura's things all over the yard.  He groaned at the mess.  It would take all day to clean it up.

"Ohayo Yun-chan!"

            Yuki turned to see his older cousin, Kagura, dragging a large footlocker.

"Could you help me with this Yun-chan?"

"Hai"

            He grabbed the other end and they trudged toward the house.

"Where's the lazy neko?"

"He's getting some stuff from kaa-san's car.  There's another trunk and some other odds and ends."

"Kagura-chan can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Do you know the name of the girl that sang at your wedding reception?"

"Sorry, I don't.  Ayame niisan was the one who planned it."

"Ayame?  Why did it have to be him?"

"Why do you want to know?  Is it possible that Yun-chan has found the woman of his dreams."

            Yuki flushed red for the second time that day.

"Kawaii, you're blushing.  Yun-chan's in love!"

"I am not!"

"Well, you'll have to talk to Aya niisan if you want to know her name," Kagura said giggling. 

            With a sigh Yuki helped Kagura get her trunks upstairs to her and Kyou's room.  Then he went and sat on the steps.  It was just his luck that his brother was the one who planned the wedding and reception.  Yuki debated on whether or not to call him.  On one hand his brother might know the answer to his question, on the other hand it could be the most disastrous phone call he could ever make.

"Oi, kuso nezumi!  Move outta the way."

            Yuki slid over with out even acknowledging Kyou's presence.

"What the hell's the matter with you?"

"Since when did my behavior concern you?"

"Never mind.  I don't give a crap what your problem is girly boy and before you ask, I don't know who that girl was at the reception."

            Kyou continued up the steps muttering.  Yuki got up and took a deep breath.  Quietly he went downstairs and prepared to make the scariest phone call in the world.  He paused before grabbing the receiver.  It was now or never.  He slowly dialed the number and after a few moments he could hear is brother's unmistakable voice.  

"Moshi moshi, you have reached the talented Souma Ayame."

"Niisan."

"Yuki?  Is that you?  What a surprise that you would call me.  I will have to tell Tori-san the wonderful news and perhaps Gure-san as well."

            Yuki continued regardless of Ayame's chatter.

"You planned Kyou and Kagura's wedding and reception didn't you?"

"But of course.  Kyonkichi's wedding was wonderful wasn't it? And wasn't Kagura's dress beautiful?  I'm thrilled that you would recognize my work."

"Who was the girl you hired to sing at the reception?"

"Nani?  You're asking about a girl?  I had my doubts about you until just now."

"What was that?!"

"Well, since you had no girlfriends and showed no interest in women I naturally assumed that you were…."    

"Shut up!  That's enough!"

"Now, now Yuki.  You shouldn't yell at your fabulous niisan like that."

"Just tell me her name if you know.  If you don't then I'll just hang up the phone."

"Of course I know her name.  I designed and made the dress she wore after all.  She shops at my store for costumes quite often."

"Her name please."

"And why do you need to know.  Are you in love with her perhaps?  Ah yes it's love at first site.  How perfect that a prince should meet his princess that way."

"Name please."

"Just what are your intentions my dear Yuki."

"If I tell you will you shut up and give her name?"

"Of course."

"All I want to do is call her."

"That's all?  You don't have a romantic bone in your body!  You need to take her out and sweep her off her feet in a whirlwind romance."

"Forget it.  I'm hanging up now."

"Patience Yuki, I was getting to her name.  It happens to be Honda Tohru.  She has a business with two of her friends providing catering and entertainment for parties and such."

"Okay, thanks."

            Yuki hung up the phone and got ready to call Onigiri Catering when the phone rang.

"Moshi moshi."

"You know Yuki, it was very rude to hang up on me like that."

            Yuki immediately hung up the phone on his older brother again and took out the business card.  He felt a little nervous but he picked up the phone and dialed the number.  It rang a few times before someone finally answered.

"Onigiri Catering at your service. The name's Uotani Arisa.  How can I help you?"

"I would like to speak with Honda Tohru-san if I may."

"Oh yeah, and who is this?"

"My name is Souma Yuki."

"Didn't we just do a reception for you guys?"

"Hai you did for my cousin.  I saw Honda-san's performance and I was interested in speaking with her."

"Look we get calls from guys like you all the time.  This is a business line, not the love chat line.  Either you have some business for us you we have nothing further to discuss."

"Can't I just speak with her for a moment?  Perhaps I can reach her at home instead?"

"What are you a stalker or something?"

"No, it's not that, it's just…"

            Before he knew it she hung up on him.  What an infuriating woman!  He stormed down the hall and into Shigure's office.  

"We're having a party."            

"Huh?"

"I said we're having a party and we're hiring Onigiri Catering."

"May I ask why we're having a party Yuki-kun?"

"I don't know why.  Think of a reason yourself.  I'm booking them for Friday night."

            With that Yuki went back down the hall to the phone and dialed the number again.  This time a soft-spoken woman answered the phone.

"Moshi moshi.  This is the Onigiri Catering service.  Hanajima Saki speaking."

"Yes, my name is Souma Shigure and I require your services for a party I'm throwing on Friday night."

            He decided that it was best to use Shigure's name since he already called using his own name before.  He didn't want to arouse too much suspicion.

"What time is that party sir?"

"Eight o clock in the evening."

"Will you require food, entertainment, or both?"

"Both please."

"Any preferences for food or entertainment."

"We are easy to please food wise.  If Honda Tohru-san isn't booked, we would like very much if she came to sing."

"Fortunately for you she is free.  Give me your address and I will make the arrangements."

            After giving his address and phone number he hung up the phone and went out to the sitting room.  He felt odd having to put on such a charade just to meet a girl, but if that was the only way he could meet her then so be it.  He would have to invite his cousins to the house to at least make it look like they were having a party

"Until Friday night Honda Tohru-san," he said smiling softly before turning the television on.


End file.
